Dragonball Z The Upbringers
by kill7982
Summary: the newest fighteers are in and i have my vershin of dragon ball z ill also be making more storys as well if you like comment and rate please


my very first story soooo don't judge me to harshly and yes their will be sex and if you do know digi darkness I'm Aaron they guy he put in some of his storys sooo if you will enjoy as much as u can and remember if u don't enjoy the word fuck then DON'T READ MY STORY'S OK ? forgive the misspelling of gokus actual name if you don't mind

* * *

it was a hot day, so hot that his black hair became a nuisance to his sweating forehead as his teacher goku which he called kakarot just like his other teacher vageta who he finds to be a lot weaker then his master kakarot but he didn't let that get in the way of his training

kakarot : good job ! now try the Kamehameha one more time but shoot through that mountain right there.

Aaron : yes sir

as Aaron charged up his blast he sees a girl staring at him with her dark blue eyes and he looks at her forgetting he has this blast going she smiles and he try's to show off his skills but the girl got to close and his blast sent her flying into ... this girl, this little girl was his sister

6 years later

* * *

a teenager 16 sitting in a ally when a butcher comes in their and tosses him some uncooked meat

butcher : eat kid you've been sitting out here for weeks hell even months i think u should eat at least once come inside we will cook that for you, on the house

strange kid : thank you for the ... meat i'll cook and eat it myself

butcher: well at least tell me your name son

strange kid : its ... Aaron

buchet : well i am Keith

Aaron : well Keith thank you for the meat i must leave now ...

as apron shook his hand and walked away to where ... he didn't know he just hated people helping him so he went to the open fields where kakarot, vageta and himself used to train until he bumps into someone while he walks and the shorter black kid who was obviously to nerdy to be down in the slums of the city Aaron pushes the kid out of his way

Aaron : watch it

black nerd : well someones bitchy

Aaron : hey punk i'll kick your sorry little ass all over this city

black nerd : names jared, not any nickname you wanna give me just jared ok and look i'm a lot stronger than i look i train with krilin and gohan

aaron : well then Jared ill just kick you ass

as Aaron went to punch him in the face Jared knees him in the stomach punches him in the face then he ends up and the floor as Aaron's elbow put him to the floor then Jared got up and used a Ki blast to his face then Aaron tackled him and threw him to the air and flew after him punching him higher and higher and then just let him fall but as Jared he turned around and let out a Kamehameha but Aaron just dived in foot first into his Kamehameha then goku and vageta got into the middle as goku garbed the blast and threw it away without flinching and vageta garbed Aaron's foot and threw him to the floor leaving a crater where he lays all around him and the goku knees Jared and they fly away and finally Aaron loses his consciousness

finally Aaron wakes up and rubs his head seeing his only master kakarot he gets pissed and gets up to walk away until he sees vageta is behind him and he stands their and walks away in between them but Jared was their so he turns to see gohan then looks up and sees trunks and gets pissed

Aaron : i hate u all

kakarot : just relax Aaron we just wanna talk

Aaron : no kakarot i don't wanna talk i just wanna build a fire and cook some meat and then ... eat

vageta : no you little twerp you're going to talk you know you didn't kill your sister you only put her in a coma for a month no big deal

gohon : shut up vageta. god look Aaron your sister is beautiful. i promise we have all made your mother and sister happy ever since you went into your spiraling depression OK? please just hang out with us for a day and meet Jared and the new kid Jordan

Aaron : fine only because i cant beat any of you in a real fight

trunks : its OK we understand but why did you keep your tail ?

Aaron : because its white

as they all looked at him they finally put the three of them beside each other Jared being the shorties but great at Ki attacks and has a perfect Kamehameha so much so that he dose the original he has almost no hair but he wears a all black shirt and a yellow jacket with blue jeans and black and white converse Aaron was white and in the middle of the height between the three and he had black hair long black hair a shirt with a killer on it and black skinnies with all black converse Jordan was black and the tallest wearing a neff hat blue butten up shirt blue skinniness and black and white converse

Jordan : soooo Jared who is this guy

Aaron : welllll fuck you then

gohon : Aaron be nice he was asking a question

Aaron : well i did-dent like the way he asked it

Jordan : its cool bro but u hurt Ur sister ? tell me abo-

Aaron : go fuck yourself

trunks : i wouldn't try to talk to him about that Jared ... he gets ... pissy if u will

Aaron : i still hate u all, am i going to train or am i going to just be forced to sit here ?

as Jared playfully punched Aaron in the shoulder Aaron looked behind him and picked up and threw him into Jordan so he got up and hit Jared and then flew after Aaron but Aaron kicked him and then went back after Jared and started punching and kicking at him but Jared blocked most of them and then Jordon kicked Aaron in the back so Aaron elbowed him in the face and Jared flew away so he diddnt fight and just let Aaron and Jordon go at it until kakarot and vageta hold them to the ground as Aaron looks up at his old master he looks at Jordan

Aaron : sorry ... (prick)

kakarot : hey shake hands you two

as Aaron and Jordon shake hands Aaron turned around and walked away to his city under street where the bums are where he has called home he has agreed with his master to train again and with that butcher to eat every day so as he returns to the slums.

* * *

he gathers by the unwanted and the hobo's for the fight for leadership as tonight Aaron had never fought before but the underdogs have insisted he fight for the tital so as he stud up and clenched his hands into fist and got ready for the fight he promised hed take it easy on them and he triped up the mans leg and made him bust his ass and kicked him in the face making him fly into the wall and then the leader laughed hysterically and the giant walked down from his concrete chair he made from cinder blocks and Aaron punched the giant in his stumic but all the giant could do was laugh harder so the giant picked Aaron up by the thorough and threw him into the wall the forced matched that of a very weak kakarot and he plucked himself out of the wall and stared at his opponent with rage and as his fury built he looked at the king of the slums and he screamed

Aaron : your through is mine giant

as Aaron scrambled all his energy to rush at his enemy he raised his hand to do his favorite move


End file.
